Hey Arnold! The Movie : Operation Sequel
by Exotos135
Summary: One day Arnold and his best friend are walking trought the school, where they spot a Cyber Pigeon and receive a call from a familiar face, now, Arnold and his friends will go fort in an adventure to save their neighborhood from destruction. Will they suceed?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! belongs to: Nickelodeon

* * *

A/N: This fic was made for a challenge in deviantart by user YourEveryDayMia, I hope all who reads this enjoy it and, when they review, please be honest and either critical or detailed if you can. So, with no more blabbering, Enjoy!

* * *

Secret Base "7:00 AM"

In a Secret Base, a shadow figure was walking across the main halls of it, until it stepped, without noticing, on a fake platform. The alarms were heard as many more hazards appeared along the way and agents started to give chase to the shadow figure. Said figure started evade Laser beams, Men in red suits and Angry tourists. Until it lost them behind a metal door, The figure had arrived at its destination. Among the many objects around, the shadow figure thought what it was looking for was somewhere else... Until it saw it in the middle of the room in a pillar surrounded by light, it was a document. The Shadow Figure walked to it but when it tried to grab it, it's hand only passed trought it.

The Shadow Figure was confused until the document vanished, revealing it to be a hologram. Before the Shadow Figure could get out of there, it was tied down with ropes that appeared out of nowhere. After that, another shadow figure appeared, this time accompanied with two guards. The lights then turned on, revealing the tied shadow figure to be Bridgette

"Well well, look who's here, trying to steal _my_ document." said the Shadow Figure

"You'll never get away with your plans." said Bridgette

"I'm sorry... Bridgette is it? But you can't do anything to stop me. You're tied down by ropes, the document is nowhere in this place and you'll be thrown to one of my specialized jails. _I_ win." explained the Shadow Figure in a mocking tone

The Guards started to take Bridgette away to the prison, while unknown to the guards, she pressed a button on her watch wich contacted her secret agency.

"Bridgette's been captured sir!" said one of the woman

Lieutenant Major Goose then went in and saw Bridgette had been captured

"Hmmm, guess we need to resort to the next agent we can find, activate the cyber pigeon." said Lieutenant Major Goose

One of the woman took out and activated a robotic pigeon the size of a child and then wrote something on the keyboard on it's back. The Cyber Pigeon then left flying to P.S. 118, looking for the school the only agent they could count with went to: Arnold while it flied trought the skies, the tile of the fic: "_Hey Arnold The Movie 2: Operation Sequel_" appeared in purple letters and then soon disappeared when the Cyber arrived there. It then waited and waited at the top of the school

P.S. 118 "10:00 AM", three hours later

Arnold was walking around with Gerald, while also seeing everybody enjoy recess

"Hey Arnold!" greeted Eugene, who was passing by with Sheena

"Hey Eugene." greeted Arnold back

"You know Arnold, it has been way quiet ever since we saved the town." said Gerald

"Yeah, what could we do now?" asked Arnold

Arnold and Gerald noticed that in a line, Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Stinky, Sid and Harold looking at the sky. Both Arnold and Gerald went to check out what was wrong

"What's wrong?" asked Gerald

"_That's_ what's wrong." answered Sid

Sid pointed at the Cyber Pigeon, wich was at the top of the School flag

"How long has that been there?" asked Gerald

"Nobody knows, we just recently noticed it." answered Rhonda

Arnold tried to look closer at the Pigeon, but he could barely see the robotic Pigeon

"It looks like a... robot Pigeon?" said Arnold

The Cyber Pigeon turned its sight at Arnold and then it started to fly away

"Hey, _Come back!_" said Arnold

Arnold, and everybody else eventually, started to chase the cyber pigeon trought the town, until it stopped on a table in the middle of the park. Everybody stopped to catch their breath once they catched up with the Cyber Pigeon

"Wow, that thing really can fly." said Phoebe while catching her breath

"What will that thing want anyway?" asked Harold

Arnold went to the Cyber Pigeon, wich then opened its stomach to take out a laptop before it left flying back to the secret agency, Arnold opened the laptop and it turned on, showing Lieutenant Major Goose in the screen

"Hello Agent Arnold, we need your help here on the agency." greeted and said Lieutenant Major Goose

"Lieutenant Major Goose? What do you need from me?" asked Arnold

"I'll explain everything to you and your other friends when you get here at the agency, come here as fast as you can.* said Lieutenant Major Goose

"Hmmm, go to the agency... I never thought I would hear it again." said Arnold

"Agency? What agency?" asked Sid

"I'll explain later. This laptop won't self-destruct, instead, it will destroy itself using a hammer." said Lieutenant Major Goose

The laptop took out a mechanic hammer and hit itself with it 3 times before shutting down.

"... So now what?" asked Stinky

"We have to go back to P.S. 118 before recess ends. Once classes are over and everybody has told their parents, come to my house." answered Arnold

"Fine." everybody agreed

hours later at The Sunset Arms

Arnold and Gerald were waiting at the entrance of the Sunset Arms waiting for everybody. Once Arnold and Gerald saw everybody approaching them, they walked to them and greeted

"How did everything went?" asked Arnold

"Well, at first they had doubts, but once we told them we would go with you, they were okay with it." answered Harold

"Really?" asked Arnold

"Well that, and they tought we were gonna play instead of doing it for real." answered Phoebe

"Okay." said Arnold

"So, does any of you two know where is that agency Lieutenant what's-his-name said?" asked Sid

"Follow me." answered Gerald

Bridgette's Secret Agency "1:30 PM"

Everybody followed Gerald to the closed-door of Bridgette's Secret Agency, where everybody wondered where they could enter if the door was closed. Arnold looked at Gerald and said "Do it", and Gerald pressed the red button, wich activated the net trap wich everybody got into and just as it started to go up, there was a silence between everybody until Helga broke it

"What is this supposed to guide us to football-head?" asked Helga

"Trust me, you'll know soon." answered Arnold

Once they stopped in front of a metal door, said door opened revealing Lieutenant Major Goose with two female workers. The net trap went inside and then released Arnold and his friends.

"You came agent A" said Lieutenant Major Goose

"Yeah, what do you need me for?" asked Arnold

"And more importantly, what exactly do we have to do with it?" asked Rhonda

"And even more importantly, where's the food court?" asked Harold

Everybody eyed Harold with confusion

"Hey I'm hungry." said Harold

"I'll answer all your questions, but first, come with me." said Lieutenant Major Goose

Everybody followed Lieutenant Major Goose trought the agency, everybody but Arnold and Gerald, whose expressions were "seen it before", were amazed by all they saw. When they eventually arrived at a giant metallic room, everybody went to the tables where their secret agency belts with everything on it. But before getting on that topic, Lieutenant Major Goose took out a remote and pressed a button in it wich activated a screen wich then showed 6 documents in it

"Yesterday from 12-2 AM, a prisoner escaped from its jail and had a plan to-" explained Lieutenant Major Goose before being interrupted

"Let me guess, take over the world?" interrupted Stinky

"Destroy your neighborhood, actually." said Lieutenant Major Goose

"Oh... Well, at least it's different." said Stinky

"Anyway, we sended Bridgette there to retrieve one of the documents the person who escaped from the prison, and before you ask no we have no acknowledge of his or her identity, necessary for his or her evil plans. However, it was a trap all along, and now Bridgette's been imprisoned and possibly incapacitated." resumed Lieutenant Major Goose

"Okay, that answers why you need Arnold. But why do you need us?" asked Helga

"As you can see, the documents you see there are actually separated parts of the same plan, if only one of them is destroyed the entire plan will fail, you have to steal all of them so that we can destroy them and make sure his/her plan become's unable to be executed." answered Lieutenant Major Goose

"All the gadgets you'll need are in these belts, ice rays, grappling hooks, gas bombs and many more" said Lieutenant Major Goose as he pressed a button in the control panel, opening the windows on the tables and allowing everybody to take on belt each

"What colors do you have?" asked Phoebe

"Black and pink." answered Lieutenant Major Goose

Lieutenant Major Goose then gave everybody Walkie Talkies, wich everybody put on their belts

"Wait, where are we supposed to go for the documents and how are we supposed to get there?" asked Phoebe

"You're helicopters will arrive in-" said Lieutenant Major Goose before being interrupted

In that moment, at least 4 helicopters arrived and two agents of the secret agency took out ropes for everybody to climb on

"-This exact moment." resumed Lieutenant Major Goose

Arnold and Gerald went climbed on the first helicopter, Phoebe and Helga climbed on the second, Stinky and Sid climbed to the third one and Harold and Rhonda climbed on the fourth one. The agents then took out the ropes and Lieutenant Major Goose waved at Arnold and his friends

"Good luck Agent A!" shouted Lieutenant Major Goose

"_Thanks!_" replied Arnold

The 4 helicopters then left flying to the respective locations of the 6 documents at the respective places, with Lieutenant Major Goose giving a small, evil grin.

* * *

Arnold and his friends now go fort to their mission, but can Lieutenant Major Goose be really trusted? What is going to await to Arnold and his friends? ... I don't know. Next Chapter: Trip to Cyber Island.


	2. Cyber Island

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! belongs to: Nickelodeon

* * *

Arnold and his friends now go fort to their mission, but can Lieutenant Major Goose be really trusted? What is going to await to Arnold and his friends? ... I don't know.

* * *

At least 500 feet above the ocean "3:00 PM"

Both Arnold and Gerald were still waiting on the helicopter they were in. The helicopter was flying as fast as it could without getting caught by any of the enemy helicopters that were flying past by. Once the helicopter pilot told the two boys they had arrived at their destination. Both Arnold and Gerald looked around and then saw to their left a giant, heavily guarded, deserted island with mechanical lifeforms and an observatory in the middle of it

"If you look at your left, you're gonna see your destination." said the Helicopter Pilot

"_That's_ where were supposed to go?" asked Gerald

"Yes." answered the Helicopter Pilot "We can't land on the ground or else they'll spot us, you'll have to use the parachutes to land safely on the island."

Arnold grabbed two parachute bags and gave one of them to Gerald as he and Gerald put them on and got ready to jump

"On the count of three, ready?" asked Arnold "_Three_!"

Both Arnold and Gerald jumped out of the three and pulled the string of the parachute bag. activating the parachutes that had their heads as logos

"We have logos on our parachutes?" asked Gerald "Cool."

Arnold and Gerald both landed safely on the island without being spotted. Both Arnold and Gerald took out the parachutes from their back and were amazed at the amount of technology the island had, some of the plants were part-plant and part-technology, some where even mechanical plants

"What happened to this island?" asked Arnold

"Guess it was called cyber island for a reason." answered Gerald "Quick, let's get inside and get the document before we get spotted."

Both Arnold and Gerald started to move while hiding from the guards that were outside the main observatory, wich was on the middle of the island. Once they got behind a bush close to the entrance of the observatory, Arnold received a call from his Walkie Talkie, catching the guards attention Quickly thinking, Arnold and Gerald spotted a tree nearby. The guards went close to the bush Arnold and Gerald were hiding, they looked around it, but Arnold and Gerald were nowhere to be seen. The guards left without bothering to look at the tree close to the bush, where Arnold and Gerald were hiding

"Who is it?" asked Arnold to his Walkie Talkie "We nearly got discovered because of you."

Cut to Helga and Phoebe hiding behind some very large bushes close to the entrance of a History Museum. With Phoebe watching the entrance with her binoculars

"Look football-head, it's not my fault if I wanna talk to you at the wrong moment." said Helga to the "Are you on Cyber Island yet?"

"Yes, we are close to the observatory where we suppose the document is guarded." answered Arnold Walkie Talkie "Are you at the museum yet?"

"Yes me and Phoebe are at the museum." answered Helga "So are everybody else at their site."

"Okay, talk to you later." said Arnold "Me and Gerald need to go inside before those guards come back."

"Yeah whatever." said Helga as she turned off her Walkie Talkie

Back at Cyber Island, Arnold and Gerald got off the tree and started to walk quietly to the entrance of the observatory. The doors opened and Arnold and Gerald went trought the it and the doors closed instantly. Arnold and Gerald spotted some cameras watching the hallway they were in, luckily they were pointing at the other side, giving Arnold and Gerald time enough to take out from their belts ice rays, aimed at the cameras and shoot the ice rays at them, freezing the cameras. Arnold and Gerald walked past the frozen cameras, not realising the cameras still functioned and the cameras captured the moment they passed them.

Arnold and Gerald noticed an elevator that was also heavily guarded. They noticed a rock lying around, Gerald grabbed it and threw it to another corner far away from the elevator, the guards catched their attention on the sound the rock made and leaved the elevator to search for the rock. Arnold and Gerald then walked slowly to the elevator

"I can't believe how easy these guys get distracted." quietly said Gerald "This mission is gonna be a cakewalk."

"Yeah, thankfully there won't be any more obstacles." said Arnold "like a tourist or something."

Suddenly, they stopped when they noticed a middle-aged tourist couple with their daughter was in front of them, the couple had an angry look on their faces. Arnold and Gerald, having no idea what to do now, just decided to play as the police guards

"Um, hello tourist couple that appeared in front of us right out of nowhere." greeted Arnold "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" asked the male tourist "This place is atrocious! _G_uards everywhere, cameras that watch all of our steps, I feel like we were in a movie!"

"If he thought they were extras of a movie-_like_ fanfic, they would be correct." whispered Gerald to Arnold

"We're out of this place!" yelled the female tourist

The tourist family then left the observatory with all of their stuff, leaving a confused Arnold and Gerald behind

"What was-" asked Arnold before interrupting himself "No matter, we need to get to the elevator now."

Both Arnold and Gerald pressed the button on the panel of the elevator and the elevator doors opened. Arnold and Gerald went in and Gerald pressed a button in the panel inside the elevator. The elevator's doors closed and the elevator started to move down to the floor Gerald picked and Gerald took out a radar that showed where the document was

"What floor did you picked?" asked Arnold to Gerald

"The underlevel." answered Gerald "According to the radar, the document is guarded in a laboratory under the observatory. If that's true then all we need to do get to the underlevel, find the laboratory and get the document."

"You know I have a bad feeling about this." said Arnold "What if the guards actually find about us?"

"Arnold, we froze all the cameras in the hall." said Gerald "There's no way the cameras could have captured anything."

Computer Room "3:19 PM"

At the computer room, two lazy guards were eating donuts, drinking coffee and debating on who should see the thousand screens they had in front of them. One of them simply turned around and, while drinking his coffee, saw a clip of Arnold and Gerald running past the frozen cameras. The guard spitted out his coffee and pressed a red button among the million that were in the control panel

Observatory's Underlevel "3:20 PM"

The elevator stopped and opened it's doors, Arnold and Gerald came out of it and the elevator's doors closed. Both Arnold and Gerald started to walk amazed at the very mechanized hall of the underlevel

"As if the island wasn't mechanic enough." said Gerald "The radar is beeping, we must be closed to the laboratory."

"I still feel like something bad is gonna happen soon." said Arnold "How about if we run?"

"Arnold, remember what I told you at the elevator." said Gerald "And we're close to the document, nothing can go wrong now"

Suddenly, red lights turned on as a loud alarm was heard and many guards were heard coming to Arnold and Gerald's position

"I knew it!" said Arnold "We gotta run!"

Arnold and Gerald didn't waste any time on running away as the guards noticed them and started to track them down. Arnold and Gerald runned as fast ast hey could, without noticing they were getting far away from the laboratory. They stopped once they arrived on a dead-end, where the guards took out their plasma guns and aimed at them. But before the guards shoot their plasma guns, a trap door opened beneath them and Arnold and Gerald fell on it before the plasma guns shoot them.

Arnold and Gerald were sliding down a very long slide to the sewer. Once they stopped and got up, a shadow figure went to them and Arnold felt he recognized the figure.

* * *

Who's the shadow figure at the sewer? How could Arnold recognize it?. And What about the others? Did they made got the document?

Next Chapter: History Museum.


	3. History Museum

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! belongs to: Nickelodeon

* * *

Who's the shadow figure at the sewer? How could Arnold recognize it?. And What about the others? Did they made got the document?

* * *

Bushes close to the History Museum "3:15 PM"

Helga and Phoebe were close to the museum, behind some bushes. Noticing Phoebe was too busy checking the entrance to see when the guards would leave, Helga walked away a bit from her and hided behind a large tree, where she verified Brainy was not there. She then took out from her shirt's pocket a picture of Arnold from her pocket and started to think out loud in a sweet tone

"Oh Arnold, my beautiful football-head." started Helga before resuming "I can't believe this is actually happening again, you, I and the others on a mission to save the entire neighborhood from whoever knows. This mission will be difficult, but I know that with you on the team, we can do anything. Oh if only I had taken the same helicopter as you, I can imagine how it would have been like."

Helga started to daydream of how her adventure would have been if she had gone to Cyber Island with Arnold instead: She and Arnold arriving using parachutes, beating up some guards, and getting the document without trouble. But before leaving, Both go to a nearby beach walking together holding hands, once they stopped close to the ocean, they both looked at each other and as wind started to blow their hair, Arnold starts to say something

"Helga, I have to tell you something." said Arnold "I hope you can understand."

"Arnold." said Helga "You can tell me anything."

"Well, in front of this beautiful beach." started Arnold before resuming "I have to tell you, Helga Pataki..."

Then, the dream took a turn for the bizarre: As Arnold kept repeating Helga's full name, Helga was getting impatient and started to shake Arnold. Then, out of nowhere, Arnold's head turned into Phoebe's, creeping Helga out

"Helga, wake up." said Arnold in Phoebe's tone of voice

Helga quickly returned to reality as she saw Phoebe at her side, looking at her

"If you're not too busy daydreaming. The guards have left." said Phoebe "We can go in now."

"Oh." said Helga "That's funny, I thought Brainy would be the one behind me."

Just as soon, Helga noticed Brainy breathing behind her heavily, she reacted by punching him in the face and follow Phoebe acting like nothing happened. Helga and Phoebe looked trought the bushes, to see if anybody else was going to the museum. When they verified it was safe, they left the bushes and quickly went inside the museum without getting caught

History Museum "3:16 PM"

Once they went inside, they started to look around the exhibitions. They searched the dinosaurs, mayan warriors, gladiators, etc. But in a moment, they both realized they were wasting their time and then left the exhibition room and went running to the halls. Once they arrived at the entrance of the statue room, Phoebe stopped Helga just before she set a foot on the floor

"I have seen this in the movies before." said Phoebe "I'll take care of this."

Phoebe took out a sprayer bomb and threw it to the ground. Once it exploded, it sprayed all the floor as soon as Helga and Phoebe waved their hands and coughed a bit from the sprayer. The sprayer revealed the red lasers that were in the floor.

"See?" asked Phoebe "We need to be _very_ careful here."

Both girls started to move carefully avoiding all the lasers they could. Helga looked around while walking to see where they could go, She noticed that there was an air vent opened at the top of the statue. Unfortunately, Helga accidentally crossed a laser she didn't notice, activating the alarms.

"_Oh crap!_" cursed Helga in her mind

Phoebe and Helga heard at least a dozen of police guards coming to their place. Quickly thinking, Helga told Phoebe there was a way they could get out and continue to search for the document without being caught. Helga pointed at the air vent and Phoebe understood and before going doing the plan, she ignored all the lasers and went running to the control room with a Unit Decrypter and hacked said control room in shutting the door

The police guards started to kick the door while Phoebe and Helga climbed up the statues to reach the air vent. When the guards kicked the door open and aimed their weapons, Phoebe and Helga had already disappeared when they arrived. One of the guards turned off the lasers and the guards started to search around the room with German Shepherds and Doberman's.

Helga and Phoebe were in the vents, trying to be as quiet as possible. Phoebe sneezed wich caught one of the dogs attention Phoebe, with the help of Helga, quickly covered her mouth. The guards and dogs left the room and Helga released her hand from Phoebe's mouth, followed by Phoebe's hand and the two took a breath of relief.

"Okay, they're gone." said Helga "Let's go, maybe we'll find the document faster."

* * *

Helga and Phoebe started to crawl on all four trought the vents, trying to find the room the document was in That certainly was a close on. If you're wondering why the time is back to "3:15 PM", then it's because some of the chapters happen before some other chapters, so the time will vary.

Next Chapter: Toxic Factory and Underground Laboratory


	4. Toxic Factory and Underground Laboratory

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! belongs to: Nickelodeon

Toxic Factory "3:05 PM"

After landing safely and without being caught, Sid and Stinky started to enter the factory slowly while disguising as a bush. Once they came out of the bush, they started to walk trought the factory while avoiding the guards as much as possible. Sid was amazed by the entire view of the factory while Stinky was worried

"You know, I have a bad feeling about this," said Stinky "Remember all those movies where mutant...things inhabite toxic places like this?"

"The only thing I can worry about is germs." said Sid "Those are merely movies anyway, this is real life."

"Yeah a real life where there's a kid with a football shaped head who can solve anything." muttered Stinky to himself "Don't you think something's watching us?"

"Nah, it's probably just the wind." answered Sid

However they were actually being watched by a winged, mutant Rottweiler. Once the two boys were close to the entrance of the fake toxic gas room, the rottweiler howled to the sky

"Did you heard that?" asked Stinky as he took out his gas mask "Sounded like a rottweiler's howl."

"Stinky, it's only the wind." answered Sid as he and Stinky put on his gas mask "The faster we get this done the faster we can-"

"RUN!" interrupted Stinky

"No not that Stinky" said Sid in an annoyed tone

"No, I mean run away from _that_!" clarified Stinky

Stinky pointed at the winged rottweiler that was flying to them. Sid and Stinky, quickly thinking, took ou their Shielding Defensive Ward Barrier or S.D.W.B. for short. Sid activated the S.D.W.B. just in time before the winged rottweiler collided with them. While the winged rottweiler did to destroy the shield, Sid took out the Captivating Manipulation Hypnotize, C.M.H. for short

"Why do you take that out?" asked Stinky

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Sid "If we can take control of his mind maybe we could order it to leave."

"I don't really think that's gonna work." said Stinky "It looks like it's already mind controlled."

Stinky was right, the winged rottweiler had a strange machine in his head that controlled his mind. Noticing the shield was about to break, the winged rottweiler took many steps back and started to dash at the shield. Stinky, after confirming they were both still wearing their gas masks, took out his Teleporter-Mechanism from his belt and activated it. The rottweiler hit the shield breaking it just as soon as Stinky and Sid had already teleported. The winged rottweiler did another howl before flying off the scene.

Inside the gas room, both Sid and Stinky were taking their breath of relief while Sid put the C.M.H. back and took out his B.E.Z. and Stinky took out his Assault-War Attacker.

"Let's go." said Stinky

Sid and Stinky started to run along the gas room while trying to find the document room

* * *

Secret Underground Laboratory "3:10 PM"

After entering using the secret door in a metallic floor in the middle of a mountain, Rhonda and Harold were now walking at the 1st level of the laboratory, searching for something that could tell them or at least subtly say where the document was

"Alright Harold." said Rhonda "Try to find anything that could be a clue."

"I found it!" shouted Harold

"You found a clue so quickly?" asked Rhonda as she went running to Harold

Unfortunately, Harold was eating in a food court close to a giant computer in the room without searching for any clue

"No the food court." answered Harold "It's a great one!"

"Harold this isn't the time to play," said Rhonda as she resumed her search "We need to find the level the document is and quick!"

Harold looked at the giant computer and, after leaving the food court, turned on the computer and started to write something in it. In the big screen of the computer, a map of the levels of the laboratory appeared with a green dot appearing in the B1 level and a red and blue dot representing Rhonda and Harold in the first level

"Rhonda come here!" called Harold "_I found a map!_"

Rhonda went running to Harold and saw the map

"Okay, the document is at B1 and we're at level 1. All we need to do is find an elevator and use it to get to B1" said Rhonda

Suddenly, the laboratory became pitch dark as the lights went out

"Oh man the lights went out!" shouted Harold "_I can't see anything!_"

"Don't panic Harold." said Rhonda as she took out two night vision goggles "Here, put these on."

Harold put the night vision goggles and got out of the Seat, now that he could see he followed Rhonda across the hall. Since it was pitch dark, none of the guards could actually see them, at least the first dozen.

Once they were close to the elevator, Rhonda noticed the guards were now wearing night vision goggles so she and Harold hide behind some barrels

"I knew it was too easy." said Rhonda

"You did?" asked Harold

"Okay maybe I didn't know, but I know that we have to be careful now." answered Rhonda

Just as Rhonda said that, the lights turned on again and the guards removed their night vision goggles. Rhonda and Harold removed their goggles as Rhonda and Harold covered themselves with Rhonda's Cloak Unit-Masker, Rhonda and Harold quickly went to the other side and then removed the cloak

"Now how do we get them the guards to leave?" asked Harold

The Winged Rottweiler from earlier reappeared as the guards noticed it and went to the rottweiler, giving Rhonda and Harold the chance to open the elevator and get inside. Rhonda and Harold started to wait patiently for the elevator to stop at B1

* * *

So okay, writing these two was a bit difficult but I was able to make it. The next one might not come out until, say, maybe january 8? I don't know but I'm gonna take a break, don't worry the story will only be on a temporal hiatus until January, so don't worry.

Next Chapter: "Insert Spoiler Filled Title Here"!


	5. Commotion in Hillwood

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! belongs to: Nickelodeon

* * *

Hello everybody, here's Exoshon13 now know as Exotos135! As I promised in the last chapter, where I mentioned it would be january 8th but I changed my mind, here's the next one with a little...twist. So, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Hillwood's prison "3:15 PM"

At Hillwood's prison, One guard was patrolling all the cells to check no one was trying to escape. The guard stopped at 3 cells where some familiar faces were inside, they were Arnold's Grandpa and Grandma, Oskar and Ernie and Mr. Hyunh with Big Bob Pataki

While Arnold's Grandpa and Grandma were doing nothing and waited patiently, Ernie was throwing a ball on the ground that always bounced to Oskar's nose and bounced back to Ernie's hand and Mr. Hyunh and Big Bob were playing chess, wich Big Bob clearly didn't enjoy

"When are we gonna get out of this pig pen?" asked Ernie as he threw the ball again "This boredom is killing me!"

"Not as much as your ball is killing my nose." said Oskar as he covered his nose using his hand

The guard took out a key and opened the 3 cells. Everybody did took a breath relieved as they left their cells and followed the police guard outside

"Somebody has payed your bail." said the police guards "Get outta here."

Everybody left using the principal door and, before one of them greeted goodbye, the police guard closed the door immediately. As they continued to walk home, Oskar spotted his wife waiting for him close to a long limousine

"Hi guys." greeted Suzie as she waved her hand to her husband

"Hi honey." greeted Phil as he and the others went walking to her "You payed the bail?"

"No, actually..." answered Suzie before stopping

"What?" asked Oskar "Who payed the bail?"

Suzie turned around and knocked the door of the limousine. After a few seconds, the door's window opened revealing Mr. and Ms. Lloyd inside.

"They payed the bill?" asked Oskar while pointing at Mr. Lloyd

"Come inside," said Buckley, ignoring Oskar's question "There's something important going on in Hillwood."

The windows closed as a butler opened the door for Phil, Pookie, Suzie, Oskar, Bob and Ernie went in. Once the butler closed the door, the butler started to drive the limousine to the center of the town as everybody took a seat and Mr. Lloyd started to talk

"Did you knew about Arnold and his friends?" asked Buckley

"I received a call from him," said Phil "he said he and his friends we're going to a spy mission or something like that."

"And what did you tought?" asked Brooke "That it was a joke?"

"More like that they were gonna play that," said Phil "But yes."

"Well, maybe you should think again." said Buckley

"What do you mean?" asked Phil

"*Sigh* What the kids said..." answered Buckley before pausing and then resuming "Was true."

Everybody gasped in shock as Mr. and Ms. Lloyd remained calm as they talked about what happened earlier

_Flashback Lloyd's Mansion_

As the flashback started, Mr. and Ms. Lloyd were looking around their house looking for Rhonda

"We searched for Rhonda in the house, but we couldn't find her." started Brooke "Then, we tought that she would be in her room, probably talking to her friend using her cellphone."

The Lloyd's opened the door to see if Rhonda was in her room, but instead gasped in shock by what they saw. Rhonda's room was a mess, her bed was messed up, her closet's door was opened with some stuff on the floor and the window close to her bed was also open with a note on her bed's pillow

"While we didn't find her," said Brooke "We found out something more important."

The flashback Mr. and Ms. Lloyd went to the bed and grabbed and unfolded the note. Once they started to read it, they exchanged shocked looks

"The note said that she had left to go with Arnold and his friends to do the spy mission thing she told us earlier," said Buckley "We couldn't believe what we just read."

Present

"But what does that have to do with us?" asked Big Bob while crossing his arms

"You didn't hear us did you?" asked Buckley "Arnold and his friends."

"I still don't get what do we have to do with this." said Big Bob

"Your daughter is among Arnold's friends and-" said Buckley before being interrupted

"Hey...Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey," interrupted Big Bob "You're telling me Helga is involved with this?"

"That's exactly what we said," answered Brooke "do we need to repeat it?"

"But how do you know that girl is Arnold's friend?" asked Phil

"Easy, our daughter mentioned her while listing the friends Arnold was gonna do the mission with." answered Brooke

"Fine, but how did you know she was my daughter?" asked Big Bob

"Did you forgot the Parent Weekend Tournament?" asked Buckley

"Ugh, you just had to remind me that!" said Big Bob

Exactly at that moment, the limousine stopped in the middle of the city of Hillwood, where a big event was happening

"We arrived." told the butler to everybody

"Hillwood," said Oskar as he took a look outside "But what's going on?"

"It would take too long to explain," said Brooke "Just come out."

The butler opened the doors and Mr. and Ms. Lloyd, Phil, Gertie (Pookie), Oskar, Ernie, Mr. Hyunh, Suzie and Big Bob came out of the limousine as they walked among the crowd of parents. The parents present were the parents of Sid, Gerald, Phoebe, Stinky, Harold ,the ones that came out of the limousine, except Miriam and Arnold's grandparents

"Umm, hey." said Phil catching Kyo's attention "What's going on here?"

"Everybody has reunited here to discuss about the mission our children went." answered Kyo

"Why didn't I believed Harold when he told me?" asked Ms. Berman to herself "He can't go out on a mission this dangerous!"

"Stinky was never trained for this sort of thing!" said Stinky's father

"Who knows all the damage they could get on this mission?!" shouted Sid's Father

"Okay, i'll correct myself," said Kyo before correcting himself "We're here lamenting the fact we never believed our children and panicking about the possibilities."

Wanting to calm down the masses, Phil goes up to the stage in the middle and starts to speak in the microphone

"Hello? Does this work?" asked Phil while testing the microphone "Testing 1, 2, 3."

After everybody heard the microphone, everybody payed attention to Phil. Now with the masses calmed down a bit, Phil started to speak

"Okay, our kids have gone on a dangerous mission and will probably get hurt or worse." started Phil "So what are we gonna do about it?"

"Panic?" asked somebody among the crow

"Nono, that's already too old," answered Phil "first, we need to know who sent them to that dangerous mission."

"There's something like that in the notes," said Martin as he re-read the note "it says they were given the mission by someone called Major Lieutenant Goose."

"Well, now that we know who send them," started Phil "we all know what to do."

"Send our demands?" asked Big Bob

"...I guess," answered Phil "but more specifically, we'll demand him to give our kids back!"

"YEAH!" cheered all the parents after they heard

"We gotta do something about it!" shouted Gertie

"And we will do something about it!" shouted Phil "That Major Lieutenant Whatever can't just say he can't bring them back."

Bridgette's Secret Agency "3:35 PM"

Back at Bridgette's Secret Agency, Phil, Gertie (Pookie), Ernie, Mr. Hyunh, Oksar, Suzie and Big bob were waiting at Major Lieutenant's desk as Major Lieutenant Goose delivered some bad news

"I can't bring them back here." said Major Lieutenant Goose

"Well, we tried." said Oskar

Oskar tried to walk away before his wife stopped him

"What do you mean you can't bring them back here?" asked Phil

"Look, your kids have landed on their site safely and the helicopters have already left." answered Major Lieutenant Goose as he and the other adults looked at the big computer at his side, where the location of Arnold and Gerald and the mysterious figure, Helga and Phoebe, Sid and Stinky and Rhonda and Harold were "If we try to retrieve them now the mission would be a complete failure."

"But if you don't bring them back, they might get hurt or worse!" said Suzie

"BUT if we do try to bring them back, there's a high chance that the helicopter may be caught by enemy forces, and then they'll shoot the helicopter down with both the kids landing either at their site or the ocean." said Major Lieutenant Goose as the computer showed what he said "In other words, it's a lose-lose situation."

"Look you pathetic excuse for a soldier!" shouted Big Bob as snapped and grabbed Major Lieutenant Goose by the neck "My daughter is there in probable danger and I won't leave until she is back here!"

"Bob calm down!" said Mr. Hyunh as he tried to calm down Big Bob "Violence is never the answer to anything."

"Hyunh is right, everybody knows what we have to do if this doesn't work." said Phil "We're gonna bring our kids back home ourselves."

Everybody left the secret agency and went back to their house, Bob followed soon enough after releasing Major Lieutenant Goose. Right after they left, Major Lieutenant Goose got a call from his cellphone, it was the mysterious figure

"Hello?" asked Major Lieutenant Goose

"The hounds are close to the doghouse." answered the mysterious figure trough the cellphone "Repeat, the hounds are close to the doghouse."

"What?" asked Major Lieutenant Goose confused

"ARNOLD AND HIS FRIEND ARE CLOSE TO THE DOCUMENT!" shouted the mysterious figure

"Fine fine, you don't have to blow up," said Major Lieutenant Goose "keep watching them while I activate the prototypes."

"Understood." said the mysterious figure

Major Lieutenant Goose closed his cellphone and put it back in his pocket as he walked to a red button near by and pressed, initiating the alarm of the agency wich shouted "INITIATING PROTOTYPES" as the agency started to flash with red lights. In the location of the kids and the mysterious figure, two capsules out of the reach or the sight of anybody in the kid site opened and two robot, but not android, copies of the kids came out of the capsules and started to look around for the kids they were based on


	6. Cyber Island part 2

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! belongs to: Nickelodeon

Cyber Island, Sewers "3:20 PM"

Resuming where chapter 2 stopped, Arnold and Gerald saw a mysterious figure approach them in the sewers. Once they got up the mysterious figure greeted them with a simple 'Hello Arnold and Gerald' as Gerald quickly took out his freeze ray and aimed at the figure.

"Halt!" shouted Gerald, getting the figure to stop. "Who are you and how do you know our names?"

"Gerald wait!" shouted Arnold, shielding the mysterious figure. "This person, whoever it is, might be on our side."

"What makes you think that?" asked Gerald.

"What figure would walk to us and greet 'Hi' to us instead of knocking us out and taking us anywhere else?" asked Arnold.

"Hmm... okay, let's go with that." said Gerald, Arnold returning to his side. "But who do you think this figure is?"

"I don't think, I know it's..." answered Arnold as the shadow figure got out of the shadows revealing herself to be Ruth P. Macdougal wearing a suit with a pink belt suspiciously similar to Bridgette's. "Ruth?"

"Hi guys." greeted Ruth. "Long time no see."

"Ruth, I never tought i'd see you here." said Arnold. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, let's just say a little robot bird told me to help you." answered Ruth, confusing Arnold and Gerald.

"...The robot pigeon that the Major Liutenant Goose sent to tell us to join him visited you?" asked Arnold.

"Yes." answered Ruth. "If you want to, I can explain while we're moving trough the sweres."

"Please do it." said Gerald.

"Fine, but put these on first." said Ruth, taking out three gas masks and putting one on her face. "Oxygen is limited here at the sewers."

Arnold and Gerald grabbed and put on the gas masks and Ruth started to explain as she, Arnold and Gerald made their way trough the sewers to get beneath the document's place.

Flashback, Ruth's House

In the flashback, Ruth was in her signature light blue sweater, red skirt and black shoes, reading a book on the coach while the cyber pigeon from before could be seen in the window of the living room.

"I was relaxing at the living room of my department, reading a book on the coach." started Ruth. "Until I heard the robotic call of a familiar bird."

Flashback Ruth heard the cyber pigeon's call-Essentially a monotone-like duplicate of an actual pigeon call-left her book at the couch and went outside to see the cyber pigeon sitting at the edge of a window. The cyber pigeon flied inside Ruth's department and sat on the table in the living room, opening it's stomach to drop the laptop before flying away, this time to the agency.

"We need your help." said the flashback Major Liutenant Goose trough the laptop.

Cyber Island, Present

"So they told me about the mission, accepted it and went here as fast as possible." said Ruth. "They gave me the suit after I arrived at the agency."

"But what were you doing here at the sewers?" asked Gerald.

"They told me to go underground since you'd arrive trough the air." answered Ruth. "So I waited here at the sewers until you would inevitably mess up big time."

"So that means-" said Arnold before being interrupted.

"Yes, I'm the one who activated the trap that sent you here." interrupted Ruth, stopping herself and the boys. "Hold it right there, I can feel something."

Ruth, Arnold and Gerald briefly looked at the end of the sewers. At the other side were two armies of guards, guarding the exit. Arnold and Gerald contiuned to look as Ruth went to a set of stairs nearby and looked up.

"How are we gonna get past that?" asked Gerald, hearing an opening sound.

"We won't." answered Ruth.

Arnold and Gerald turned around and saw Ruth climbing stairs. Arnold and Gerald followed and climbed along with her and in an instant, they arrived back at the observatory, the door closing when the trio left.

"Well that was easy." said Gerald, taking out his radar. "The radar says were only a cross from the document's location."

"Well let's move!" said Arnold.

Arnold, Gerald and Ruth started to run around the halls of the observatory, the radar beeping faster the closer they were to the document room. They stopped when a platform rised with all the guards from the sewers appear, the guards pointed their guns at them and started to charge them.

the trio quickly hid behind the walls before the guards shoot their guns at them. Ruth took out a smoke bomb from her belt and threw it on the hall, exploding when it hit the ground. Arnold and Gerald started to quickly run torugh the halls while the guards were blinded while Ruth took care of the guards.

Once the smoke went out, Ruth was among a pile of unconscious guards, braking one of their weapons. After noticing the boys were waiting for her, she told them to go ahead without her, the boys continuing to go to the document.

Once she verified nobody was seeing her, she took out her cellphone and marked the number of Major Liutenant Goose phone.

"Hello?" asked Liutenant Major Goose trough Ruth's cellphone.

"The hounds are close to the doghouse." answered Ruth trough her cellphone, seeing the boys crossing a corner. "Repeat, the hounds are close to the doghouse."

"What?" asked Major Liutenant Goose.

"ARNOLD AND HIS FRIEND ARE CLOSE TO THE DOCUMENT!" answered Ruth in an angry tone.

"Fine fine, you don't have to blow up," said Major Liutenant Goose. "keep watching them while I activate the prototypes."

"Understood." said Ruth.

Ruth turned off her cellphone and put it on her pocket as she started to go Arnold and Gerald, crossing the same corner they did and catching up with them in a minute.


	7. Resuming from last point

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! belongs to: Nickelodeon

* * *

I'm so sorry for taking so darn long onuploading this chapter, I have been busy with Hayden and Diamond, a fiction I'm working on in fictionpress, but lets focus on the important: this story.

* * *

Cyber Island, Document Room 3:25 p.m.

The trio composed of Arnold, Gerald and Ruth had arrived at the room where the document was trough a mechanical door. The room was white and almost enirely mechanic, with just a few orgnic things inside.

"So, we're finally here." said Ruth.

"The document's room." said Arnold, looking around."But where's that document?"

As to answer Arnold's question, a light turned on in a spot wherethe document was, in a short pillar behind him, 5 feet away from the trio. Before Arnold could go there, Gerald stopped him.

"Wait dude, remember that movie where that guy grabbed that artifact? In a similar way like how we are here right now?" asked Gerald. "After he grabbed tha thing, a trap was activated and the whole place started to explode."

"Thankfully, major liutenant goose told me about it, and I brought a fake document we can use as a substituve after we take the real one." said Ruth, taking out said fake document.

Ruth gave Arnold the document and he started to walk towards it, all while Gerald had a glare of distrust directed at Ruth.

At the History's Museum's Air Vents

Meanwhile, back at the air vents, Helga and Phoebe were still crawling their way trough the vents, while looking for an indication they were close to their objective.

"Helga, stop right there." said Phoebe, showing her hand in front of Helga to make her stop. "Look, there's the document."

They saw trough a... square-shaped big hole in the vents that the document was underneath them.

"Good, but how are we gonna get down there?" asked Helga.

Without an answer, Phoebe took out a rope from... somewhere.

"I always have this just in case I needed it." said Phoebe, earning a glare from Helga. "But whatever, wrap this around my waist so you can slowly make me descend down there so I can get the document."

Without a second thought, Helga grabbed the rope and started to wrap it like Phoebe told her to.

Toxic Factory

Stinky and Sid were still searching for the door to the document's room, but instead, they founded the document lying down in the ground, in front of them.

"Well look what we found." said Stinky, grabbing the document. "Who would leave this thing around here with no protection at all?"

"Who cares? At least we'll return home faster that way." said Sid.

After that, Stinky and Sid started to go back to the entrance of the toxic factory, with two red lights suddenly appearing. While they were walking back, the two started to hear heavy footsteps as the two stopped.

"Hey Sid?" asked Stinky.

"Yes Stinky?" asked Sid back.

"Do you hear something? Like, heavy footsteps?" asked Stinky.

The two boys started to shake from fear as theyturned around and saw their robotic dopplegangers standing right behind them. Once the robots pointed their lasers at them, Sid and Stinky started to run away before the robots shoot the laser. After they did that, the robots started to chase after Sid and Stinky, all while still shooting their lasers.

Underground Laboratory

At the underground laboratory, the elevator arrived at the documents floor and opened its doors, where Rhonda and Harold came out of.

"Okay, now we need to find the document and get our butts out of here." said Rhonda.

"Do you think that's the one?" asked Harold.

Harold pointed at the document that was laying in a desk in front of a giant monitor. After giving Harold a "Are you serious" look, Rhonda walked to the monitor and grabbed the document.

"Finally." said Rhonda "Now lets get outta here before anybody sees the document is done."

Without noticing the monitors screen turning red behind her, Rhonda jumped when she heard the loud siren sounds that came from the in the ceiling.

"Red signal alert! Red signal alert!" exclaimed a voice trough a megaphone. "The document is being stolen, repeat,the document is being stolen, sending the message to the rest of the document locations, get the robbers before they leave with it!"

"Oh no." said Rhonda, before hearing footsteps approaching. "RUN FOR IT!"

Both Rhonda and Harold started to run out of the room, looking around for a way to go to the surface and leave. Before they couldfind anything though, they got surrounded by multiple guards and the winged rotweiler.

Earlier at Cyber Island's document room

Arnold had grabbed the document and placed the fake on the pillar, with no reaction happening whatsoever. Arnold returned to Gerald and Ruth, holding the document.

"We got it." said Arnold, showing the document to Gerald and Ruth. "Now lets get outta here."

Everybody was shocked when they heard loud siren noises, like in the underground lab.

"Red signal alert! Red signal alert!" exclaimed a voice also through a megaphone. "The document is being stolen, repeat,the document is being stolen, sending the message to the rest of the document locations, get the robbers before they leave with it!"

"Uh oh." said Ruth.

"I knew a trap was going to be actiated no matter what." said Gerald. "But how did the fake document failed?"

Ruth saw through the windows in the room that guards were about to break into the room.

"There's no time to think logically, we need to move it or lose it!" shouted Ruth, grabbing Arnold's arm.

Taking out a gas bomb, Ruth threw it to the ground and a cloud of smoke the guards broke into the room and the cloud of smoke dissapeared, Arnold, Ruth and Gerald had dissapeared. They were actually on the ceiling, moving slowly to the door and then taking the run when they got there.

Meanwhile

Grand Phil, Oskar, Ernie, Mr Hyunh and Pookie, along witht he rest of the adults, were approaching Cyber Island each one on a different vehicle. The Wellingtons were in a giant ship, along with Big Bob and some of the parents, while Grandpa Phil and the others arrived on a normal boat.

"We're here, Cyber Island." said Grandpa Phil, getting out of the boat. "Everybody else go to another location, we'll regroup while we're coming back to Hillwood."

Everybody agreed and left in their respective vehicles to the locations Rhonda and Harold, Helga and Phoebe and Sid and Stinky, while Ernie, Mr. Hyunh, Oskar and Pookie also got out of the boat. At the instant they set a foot on the island, they heard loud sirens coming form the center of it.

"We're running out of time!" shouted Grandpa Phil. "We have to get there and help them get back here safely."

Back inside, the trio ws running from the guards until they had outrunned them at the area where they started.

"Let me check if I gave you the wrong substitute." said Ruth, taking out more

"You have more of those things?" asked Arnold.

"Yes, but they're all in blank!" answered Ruth.

"What?!" asked and shouted Arnold and Gerald shocked.

"I'm justassurprised as you." said Ruth. "Schlek must have swapped the documents filled with information for these blank ones."

"Great, could this be any worse?" asked Gerald.

After the question, the robot versions of Arnold and Gerald appeared right in front of them, blocking the way.

_"Why did I talked?" _mentally asked Gerald to himself.

"Executing filler fight." said the robot Gerald, taking a battle stance.

The trio and the robots took a battle stance and started to get ready for their fight.


End file.
